


Kept

by medical_mechanica



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dark, Dark Fic for Catharsis, Dom Prom, Dom/sub, Don't Try This At Home, Drabble, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, M/M, Machoist Ardyn, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sadist Prompto, Sub Ardyn, World of Ruin, Would be Necrophilia if Someone Wasn't Immortal, gagging, hatefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medical_mechanica/pseuds/medical_mechanica
Summary: This was a feint.





	Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisibledeity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibledeity/gifts).



> For the love of your own sanity, please heed the tags. This was written for catharsis and as a Christmas gift, and is in absolutely no way, shape, or form, meant to be taken outside of the fictional context of Final Fantasy XV.

With a sharp grunt, the tip of Prompto Argentum’s cock hit the back of Ardyn Izunia’s throat. The naked form writhed beneath him in the dim light, upside down and belly up, bound to the legs of the gunman’s cot. The shorter man straddled the other’s head in a half kneel onto the bed, stubble scratching inner thighs while fig colored hair tickled his taint. A low registered moan vibrated around the length of him. Prompto’s breath snagged in what could have been a groan, blocked by latent fury. A disgusted sneer, and Prompto thrust deeper still. Ardyn gagged.

The fucker had let himself get caught.

The blond brought a satisfactory grip around the man’s neck, and squeezed. After a beat, the figure under him shook in a fit, pulling at the bonds. But Prompto knew.

This was a feint.

At any moment, Ardyn could break free. He could break free, pause time, make a cup of tea and slit Prompto’s throat and he couldn’t stop him and yet-

A solid suck and the blond was in to his base, quaking through his rage. A brief glow, and the Death Penalty pressed firmly over The Accursed’s heart. It cocked.

The scarred skin at the bound man’s chest grew flush, unattended erection twitching. Prompto grit his teeth.

Ardyn was obviously enjoying things.

The grip around his neck grew, and the blond began to pump steadily. Viscous saliva dribbled down to his scrotum, and the strain to his enemy’s throat by the force of his movements could be felt in his hand. The low moan quieted.

Prompto grew harder still.

Even if he knew, that it was all a cruel joke, that all of his power in that moment was a lie, he kept going. Kept thrusting, aggression building. The aim at Ardyn’s heart was steady, and Prompto recalled the many times he stood alone, aiming into the darkness, waiting. Waiting for the deamons, The Deamon, to show. Every creature to approach him, in every face that he saw, he waited for the turn. The bait and switch. Because, he knew.

It had been inevitable.

The Accursed didn’t even wait for Prompto to offer Aranea a drink before slipping back into his own skin, and of course that was why she was being so forward with him how could he have ever think she’d - What should have been an untimely end for the gunman took a turn when he successfully managed to shoot Ardyn point blank. When he had come to, he found himself in his current position. The urge had been one Prompto couldn’t contain once the opportunity had presented itself. All of that waiting; practice.

Ardyn could have easily bit his dick off, it occurred to him. Could have broken every bone in Prompto’s body by then. But he hadn’t, and now Prompto knew. He hated knowing, and yet, he continued anyway. 

It was the only way.

Despite the crushing force at Ardyn’s throat and the gun at his chest, the fucker still attempted to suck him off, tongue flattening and curling as the gunman’s pacing quickened. Sensation tingled it’s way up through his core, and he grit his teeth.

The form beneath Prompto buckled, and the previous low moan erupted again. He could feel it through the barrel; his trigger finger rumbled. The shot that sounded in the following moment finally shattered the dread that sat in the blond’s chest. Ardyn stilled, the force of the blow splitting his rib cage ajar. A gaping void sat center, framed by splintered bone. A dark pool filled and as quickly ebbed away, ink blood overflowing; thick and acrid. Prompto shuddered as he noted how the wound already meant to heal.

Shaking it off, the grip around the lifeless throat grew, and he could feel himself through the still flesh. Biting his lower lip, he began to pump violently, a slow and low groan building up from his chest.

Of course, he knew this respite was to be short lived.

He kept going anyway.

Within moments, Ardyn awoke to the sensation of hot cum bounding down his throat. Ungracefully sputtering a first breath and the gunman shouted a gasp. Another shot fired. And then another. 

Prompto kept going; he wasn’t worried. He knew, damn it all.

He knew.

He was kept.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I've been dragging my feet in regards to posting this because it is easily the darkest thing I've ever written, but if you have gotten this far and enjoyed it, I deeply appreciate the time you put into reading it.


End file.
